


【狮森】Fake Your Death

by peacefuldeer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: Cillessen knows that Ter Stegen isn't dead.
Relationships: Jasper Cillessen/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 2





	【狮森】Fake Your Death

离得知特尔施特根死讯的那一天已经过去了六年。

六年来，西莱森常常会回想起他和特尔施特根在一起的日子，想起他的音容笑貌，想起他的温柔缱绻。他啊真希望特尔施特根的死只是一个梦，或者是别人跟他开的一个玩笑，只要他第二天醒来，还能看见爱人在他身边。

但这并不个梦。现实是无比残酷的。每天起床，他也只能独自面对着空空荡荡的屋子叹一口气，然后继续在对特尔施特根的怀念中过完这一天。

朋友也曾劝他放下这一切，找个人重新开始。但他拒绝了，因为“再没有那个人能像马克一样了解我、一样爱我了”。

虽然充满了苦涩，日子还是就这么一天天过下去了。

然而有一天，西莱森却在家门口看到了一个意想不到的人。

西莱森去开门的时候，还以为又是邻居婆婆找他帮忙了，但是他开了门之后，却愣在了那里。

“马克？不不不，你不是马克……你是马克的孪生兄弟贝恩德？”

“对，是我。”

“你来找我有什么事吗？”

“是这样的，有件关于马克的事，我想告诉你。”

“什么？”

“他还活着。”

西莱森十分错愕，但很快，他脸上的表情就被欣喜若狂所取代。他整个人都沉浸在得知这个消息之后的巨大喜悦之中，忘记了自己身处何方，也忘了自己身边有什么人。

直到又过了一会儿，他才稍稍冷静了些，想起来自己和莱诺还站在自己家门口，就把莱诺迎进了门，想和他好好谈谈，了解一下特尔施特根的具体情况。

“其实吧，马克他是个特工。”莱诺语出惊人。

但西莱森却毫不惊讶。“哦，你说这个呀，我早就知道了。毕竟，不是哪家的厨师都会像马克一样连个蛋都煎不好，也不是哪家厨师都会像马克一样老是夜不归宿，甚至常常几天都每个消息的。要不是了解他的为人，我都要怀疑他是不是有外遇了。说实话吧，你们这个特工组织看起来不太行啊，怎么给手下的特工伪装身份也不知道搞得走心一点。”

“呃，”莱诺显得很尴尬，“对不起，我们下次一定会好好培训特工的厨艺的。”

“算了算了，你就跟我说说马克到底是怎么一个情况吧。”

“事情是这样的。六年前，马克在追杀一个目标的时候不小心让目标逃脱了。目标人物也是个睚眦必较的性子，一脱离危险就盘算着复仇。他的势力很大，所以马克选择了假死。这不仅是为了保全他自己，也是为了保护你，因为他不想让你因为目标对他的追查而受到牵连，所以只能一死了之。”

“所以你们为什么不提前通知我一下这件事，好歹能让我有个心理准备啊！”西莱森面无表情地问道。

“哈哈，”莱诺讪笑几声，“这不是事权从急，一时间没来得及通知你吗。而且不告诉你真相，你的表现才能足够真实，让别人相信马克是真的死了呀。”

“那你们为什么六年后才告诉我真相？我不信你们一整个组织需要六年才能摆平这件事。”

“嘿嘿，这、这不是我们一时忘记要通知你了吗。”

“忘了？”西莱森皮笑肉不笑，“贝恩德，帮我转告给马克：他完蛋了。”

西莱森看上去真的很生气。莱诺连忙点头应下了。

莱诺出了西莱森家的门，给特尔施特根打了个电话，把西莱森的话转述给他，脸上满是幸灾乐祸：“喂，马克啊，不是兄弟我说你，但是把男朋友抛下了六年才想着回去找他，你胆子也够大的。得亏人家脾气好，换成是我，早就对你破口大骂了。我劝你还是好好想个办法把它哄回来吧，不然，就你这样的，除了他估计也没人会要。”

“那，贝恩德，你能不能帮我想想该怎么哄贾斯珀啊？”

“呵呵，你自己想去吧，我忙着呢，”莱诺翻了个白眼，“你以为就你有男朋友啊？告诉你，我也有！要不是你是我哥，我才不会大老远地从伦敦飞过来帮你做事呢。我可还要飞回伦敦跟我男朋友过二人世界呢，谁有空来帮你解决感情问题啊？你自己惹出来的事当然要自己解决了！”说完，莱诺迅速地挂断了电话并立马把特尔施特根的号码拉黑，以防他再打电话过来骚扰自己。

于是马克只能自力更生，苦思冥想挽回和西莱森之间的感情的办法了。

他先是每天往西莱森的公司寄花。但西莱森每次看到署名就会毫不犹豫地把花扔垃圾桶里，试了几天之后，特尔施特根只好放弃这个办法。

署名不行，那我匿名总行了吧。一计不成，特尔施特根又心生一计。

于是第二天西莱森出去吃饭，吃完准备结账的时候，却被服务员告知已经有一位先生帮他付过钱了。

西莱森都被气笑了。六年不见，特尔施特根别的不知道，智商到是退化得厉害，难道他不说自己是谁他就猜不出来了？他现在呆的那个什么组织真是个正经组织吗，怎么会培养出这么蠢的人？

但是，西莱森又一想，毕竟他还是爱着特尔施特根的，而且也打算最后还是会和他复合的，特尔施特根傻是傻了点儿，好歹是真心对自己好的，他又能怎样呢，只能包容特尔施特根的这点小缺陷喽。

于是他环顾四周，从角落里揪出躲躲藏藏不想让他发现的特尔施特根，对他说：“想要复合是吧？也行，只要你能做出一桌还吃得过去的饭菜，我就同意。毕竟，你可是个‘厨师’啊！”

“好！”特尔施特根大喜过望，“我马上就去学！”

然而，特尔施特根在厨艺上的天分实在是低到了令人发指的地步，也不知道当初是哪个人脑子抽了才会把他的伪装身份安排成厨师。

每一天，特尔施特根的厨房都会发生各种各样的事故，不是这个锅坏了就是那个碗烂了，什么煮蛋花汤把鸡蛋连壳扔进锅里，做甜品的时候把盐当成糖放进去之类的事情更是层出不穷。

一个月过去了，请来教特尔施特根的厨师已经被气跑了好几个，厨房也被特尔施特根炸了重修好几次，但他的厨艺愣是没有一丁点儿提高。

但是已经过去一个月了，特尔施特根担心他再不联系西莱森他会觉得自己对他一点儿也不上心，连为他做顿饭都不愿意，怒而另寻他欢，于是即使知道自己几斤几两，还是死撑着告诉西莱森自己已经准备好了。

西莱森本来以为特尔施特根好歹也是个特工，学习能力怎么说也应该是挺强的，学了一个月，不说能做一桌满汉全席，但来几道家常小菜总不在话下吧。然而，现实却是——

西莱森盯着眼前一盘焦炭状的物体：“这是什么？你打算给我吃这个？你确定你是想和我复合而不是毒死我？”

“呃，贾斯珀，对不起，我实在是没什么做菜的天分。”特尔施特根脸上一红，赶紧把这盘“炭”倒掉了。

“算了算了，”西莱森想着自己也只是想稍微为难他一下，但最终还是要原谅他的，就说，“不会做菜没关系，你只要会做我男朋友就行了。”

“你同意复合了！”特尔施特根眼前一亮。

“对。”

特尔施特根赶紧上前抱住西莱森亲了起来，然后两人又做了好几次，完全忘记了他们还没吃饭。

于是他们最终还是过上了幸福快乐的生活。只是由于西莱森也是个厨房杀手（大概这就是夫妻相？），他们常常去别人家蹭饭，比如——

“啊啊啊啊啊马克我警告你不准再来我家蹭饭了！”莱诺开了门见到特尔施特根和西莱森之后尖叫，“你能不能不要老是来打扰我和我男朋友了！”

“我这不是来看看我弟弟和弟夫过得怎么样嘛？”特尔施特根理直气壮地说，然后任凭莱诺怎样咒骂都厚着脸皮在他那里吃饭。

类似的事情发生了无数次，最后莱诺也只能心不甘情不愿地接受了这两个不速之客了。


End file.
